


Heartfelt Closure

by Jinsdadjokes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fantasy, Fluff, Historical AU, M/M, OOC, Vampire AU, ereri, riren - Freeform, vampire!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinsdadjokes/pseuds/Jinsdadjokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Definition - Hominus Nocturna: Another name for 'vampire' or, nocturnal human.</p>
<p>Infatuated with the beating heart, three friends cursed with hominus-noctourna search for closure amongst themselves and the small town from which they once came.</p>
<p>The three unique nocturnals each had their own unique organ.<br/>They just wanted to feel them beat, just one more time.</p>
<p>~Or in other words, a vampire story in which Levi isn't a complete asshole, for once...~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartfelt Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ~ This is my first fic based around the SNK fandom so i just want to clarify a few things as a heads up.
> 
> Firstly, the characters were chosen for a reason [i'll state at end] & secondly, some characters may appear OOC. I like to believe that it's due to their situation which has changed them.  
> That is all. ~

Bold, menacing eyes stared calmly into dark, beady ones.

A powerful body lurched over a fallen tree in predator motion, blinking blindly at its prey.

They weren't monsters; they were different than that. Monsters existed in movies; in nightmares, not in the outskirts of helpless towns.

But at least they had the decency to stay away..

Yet.. It's not like they had a choice.

Unlike the cliché stories; the tales and the lies that everyone had been led to believe, hominus-noctourna was not some form of pathetic disease that could be caught through arousal down the back alley of a club, but it was something passed through family genes.

Granted, one switch up of the fangs and the host could poison its target with the horrific curse but mostly it was a trait, passed through DNA before it entered a host and swam through the body with the blood, like a flowing river, but it would never quite run over the waterfall. Instead it infested the host's body and migrated through the brain. It would control the body, granting the host unexplainable acts of anger, pain and hunger.

Speaking of hunger, the dark haired vampire quickly snapped out his hand, grasping the defenseless squirrel with his menacing claws before forcing it into his mouth.

The crack of the skull between his teeth always did put him off his food.

But it was for the best, at least, that's what he believed.

Scratching the back of his hairline, the slim eyed host picked himself up; dusting himself off before heading back towards his shared 'home.'

The common vampire was not your typical dream boy. They didn't sparkle, they didn't have flawless skin and their hair didn't fall perfectly in all the right places. They did not burn in the sun, they did not fear the ‘ _oh so frightful_ ’ garlic and if given to them, they would drink holy water on the cheap.

The vampire was a vain species, yet they didn't come without imperfections.

And it was easy to tell a vampire from a human. Vampires were more of a rarity; if that didn't give it away then the appearance most certainly did.

Although they may not be the typical model, those vampires lucky enough acquired a unique beauty amongst common humans. Dark pupils, often framed with a thin red or coloured rim. Pale skin, almost white yet, almost grey; always so youthful. Compared to humans, the required features were the same.

Eyes.

Nose.

Mouth.

Vampires had it all.

Behind their abnormally vibrant lips would sit a set of fangs. Depending on the species, the fangs would differ dramatically. Fangs didn't sit in the gums, hidden away until the vampire sneakily drained them out, no, they were a constant nuisance, resting in the mouth and if hunger struck, the fangs emitted pain.

Fierce, sharp pain and whether the vampire was 10 years old, or 100, it was like a constant teething battle that would never go away.

The dark haired vampire brushed past the trees, slipping through the foggy swamp and towards the hill overlooking the town.

He was grateful he was no Nosferatu. Deformed, ugly, noticed. That was something the immortal did not want to be, and he most certainly did not want the overbearing fangs the poor hosts held.

His fangs were short; sharp and they gave him yet another reason to be grateful. They were not so much in his way; they didn't cut into his gums constantly like the other vampires he stayed with. His fangs blended with his teeth in an almost human way.

In severe danger or need, the vampire could easily make his fangs grow longer. If he really wanted too, and if he pushed hard enough, he could tear them straight through the gum, extending the length dramatically and increasing his power to an alarming rate.

But they would never go back, and how much it would hurt was not worth it in his eyes... Not yet...

And he never had a reason to extend his fangs... In over a hundred years of life, the dark eyed vampire had never felt the need to be any stronger than he was.

He had already watched another make that mistake...

Fangs served a purpose, one which most vampires figured a normal way of life.

They bite, you suck, and you kill.

That was what the fangs did, they killed.

But he didn't want to kill. Not humans. Humans were a beautiful species, with their flawless skin, their colourful hair and welcoming scent.

He didn't want to kill them; he didn't want to kill him.

The dark haired vampire had not forgotten his past as he watched over the small town.

Many years ago, when he was just a small boy, the vampire would play there. He lived with a family, one which was not his own and yet he was still grateful to be so accepted.

He had been homed from an orphanage with no name other than 'Ackerman'; feeling that this was unacceptable, the loving family had given him a heart-warming name.

Levi, they called him. He liked his human name very much.

But Levi always knew there was something different about him, something special. He always had that differed skin tone that he got picked on so much for. As he aged, his eyes took on a more violent frame and he noticed that although he was getting older, his body was staying the same.

The other children, they would run long and far; they would play and scream and wear themselves out to the point that their hearts would race a hundred miles an hour.

Levi could hear it; the palpitations, they throbbed in his ears and made his teeth hurt. They travelled through his body like shock waves and only when they burned in his chest did he realize that his heart wasn't beating.. It was never beating…

He was surprised that the family hadn't noticed sooner...

Levi lived with many other children in the small home. He had ‘brothers’, and ‘sisters’, and yet there was only one young boy that he had first taken a liking to; only one he had called his friend.

Farlan.

He was like Levi too.

The boys would stay up late at night when the rest of the family were asleep, giggling and playing.

Levi remembered how they would put a blanket over two chairs and use it like a fort whilst they examined each other. Farlan would giggle, short arms seated between his crossed legs; flashing his tiny fangs and perfect pearly whites whilst Levi held a flashlight to his eyes.

Farlan's eyes never did look human; they were too dark, too sinister, but Levi didn't mind.

And Levi would do the same, seating himself patiently, trying to suppress a small laugh whilst the little boy stared into his eyes with shock, always asking him the same question, every time.

"Levi, are you sure you're not a big bad werewolf?!" He would whisper, gaping in awe as he spread his arms dramatically.

The boys were arguably the best of friends; they decided they were one of a kind as they poked each other’s tiny fangs, pouting at the little drops of blood that formed on their finger-tips as they did and Levi never forgot the day they made the biggest discovery of their lives.

Levi and Farlan took to spending a lot more time with one another after their discovery. It felt natural; safe. It made them feel that little bit more normal.

It made them feel like they weren’t so alone.

Seated with crossed legs, opposite one another, Levi would place his hand upon Farlan's chest, the other boy doing the same back as they held their breath, listening closely for any sound; feeling for any bump.

It made the boys giggle, when they couldn't feel their heart beat. It felt good to not be the only one. It felt good, not to be so alone.

Later one night, as the boys felt for each other's heartbeats once again, two became three as a crying Isabel crawled into their tent, her eyes puffy and her cheeks swollen as she held a hand to her heart, craving a beat that she would never feel.

Farlan hugged the girl that night; they would be okay..

And now many, many years on, Levi still lived with Farlan and Isabel. They had moved away from the town when they were still young, running through the swamp hand in hand without telling their family because explaining something that you couldn't understand yourself wasn't exactly the easiest thing..

Above the town in a hollowed out cave, the three lived together peacefully. They didn't disturb the living, they didn't get disturbed and they weren't being searched after anymore. Levi was happy with Farlan and Isabel, they were his best friends and they made him feel as alive as he could with the unresponsive organ that lived in the centre of his chest.

But Levi couldn't help himself, going back to the town.

Of course, he would go at night; he may be a vampire but he wasn't stupid. Many times Farlan had gone with him, wanting to experience it once more but Isabel wasn't comfortable going back; she didn't want to relive those memories.

Farlan and Levi would tread like shadows through the small area. At night, the town was lit up by torches which would hang outside doors often decorated with religious and spiritual symbols. The town itself held small, log like cabins which were opposite each other with a wide, dusty road in between. The road was an open route for resources and carriages to pass through, which would often drop supplies to the small store at the centre of the area, which had a few market stalls that were surrounded by beautiful people during the day time.

Levi decided to start making these visits with Farlan shortly after he had watched the market during the day time.

It looked so exciting, so alive; so full of beautiful people.

That beautiful boy.

Levi spotted the most beautiful boy..

He watched him throughout the day, doing his daily thing and Levi watched him go home at night. He wasn't creepy, he was just watching over him.. Less like a vampire, more like a guardian angel, that's all..

If only he were an angel, because the boy most certainly was.

He had such a slender frame.. His glossy, chocolate hair hung slightly parted just above his eyebrows and he had the most flawless, tanned skin which contrasted beautifully against his pink lips and emerald eyes. Levi found himself attracted to the boy's eyes the most. They were so large; so colourful and full of life. No red, no solid black.. _Why couldn't Levi be that beautiful too.._

One night, Levi decided to slip away whilst Farlan was fully engrossed in exploring the market stall, before making his way to the small wooden cabin, four houses down on the left side of the road.

It was late, the boy was asleep for sure.

He could see him through the window, curled up in his bed, pouting lightly as his dark lashes rested under his closed eyes.

And it didn't take the vampire even a minute to get inside the home too.

From a comfortable distance, Levi watched the boy in awe; taking in every ounce of his beauty before he dared to step any closer.

Eren, Levi had learned was his name after listening to the boy's equally beautiful mother call him from the house one day. Levi had watched as Eren ran back to the home, tripping on the dirt slightly before running into her arms.

Levi missed that.

And yet he was curious, so curious that he had found his way into the boy's room, lifting his sheet and ever so carefully rolling him onto his back before placing a delicate hand upon his chest.

His heart.

It beat so uniquely.

One, two, three, four...

Levi counted his heartbeat; so many times each minute it could bump against his hand so gently.

*Bu-dum. Bu-dum*

It was like music to the vampire's ears.

It sent shock waves down his spine and made the hairs on his arm stand up. The vampire was so excited he wanted to dip his claws in deep, ripping the beating organ straight from the boy’s chest but no.

Eren was beautiful, he wanted to leave him that way.

And Levi wasn't a monster; only monsters did those kinds of things..

But before he would have liked, Levi found himself ripped away from the sleeping beauty as he heard a hissing from the window; Farlan, staring with a face stained in blood as he warned Levi that they had to leave.

Farlan had apologized for that night. He apologized for 'interrupting Levi’s feeding.'

Levi would never feed on Eren.

He would never kill that boy.

And so he stood now, tearing his eyes away from the town to head towards the small shared cave upon the mountain. It wasn't exactly far, but it was enough of a walk through the swamp to call it exercise and Levi was happy enough with that.

The cave hollowed out into the wall; a small trail of water dripped continuously down over the entrance from the river above and the three had filled the (surprisingly, rather large) area with everything they needed to stay comfortable for the next however many hundred years.

Seated in front of a crackling fire in the middle of the floor, the dark eyed, female vampire tiredly patted a spot beside herself, inviting the other to take a seat before turning to face him.

Isabel liked to compare herself to the others like when they were children. She saw it as a game, a routine.

Placing a hand upon Levi’s chest, Isabel listened hard, only to be faced with disappointment.

Isabel liked to do this with Farlan too, except the vampire would always giggle and put the other off, whilst Levi just sat still.

It helped Isabel feel closure amongst them; it helped her accept who she was; Levi wasn't going to deny her that.

Isabel never forgot the day she held a hand upon Levi's chest not so long ago.  
  
_Farlan had arrived home with a stained face, the other vampire trailing slowly behind and Isabel had patted the spot aside herself once more, asking the other about their visit._

_"Eren."_

_Isabel didn't know the boy, but every time Levi spoke of him, the dark haired vampire's face lit up in the most unexplainable way. His skin would glow, almost literally and he produced the most rare and breath-taking smile._

_Levi's infatuation with the human boy had become almost scary to Isabel, but she didn't tell him about the time he placed a hand upon Levi's chest._

_Isabel didn't tell him, she felt his heart beat._

_One, two, three four..._

_Four times, the small bump shocked the female vampire momentarily, pounding against her hand and throbbing in her ears._

_Like an animal, Isabel had tilted her head in confusion; gaining no suspicion from Levi but she was so curious, so amazed._  
_Levi’s heart, his lifeless organ, produced four beats._

_One, two, three, four.._

_And then it stopped. Isabel never felt Levi's heart beat again after that._

_But it gave her hope; it gave her closure that one day, her heart could beat too.. The thumping against her palm made her believe that Levi was human, even if it was just for one moment._

_And it was because of a feeling, no vampire should ever feel.._

_Love.._

_All because Levi had fallen in love with a boy.._

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is curious, Isabel and Farlan were chosen because I wanted to give Levi a family atmosphere. They are not related to him in any way, yet he trusts them entirely.  
> Thank you for reading! ~


End file.
